


Throwing Stones & Smashing Windows

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Wayhaught - Freeform, nicole trying to be romantic, throwing stones at window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught......Person A is throwing stones at person B's window, attempting to be romantic. When B does not appear at the window, A results in throwing a rock, in turn smashing the window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Stones & Smashing Windows

Nicole picked up some of the stones that was in the lawn, determined to follow through with her plan. She was going to pronounce her love to Waverly Earp and pray to whatever god or goddess was out there that the small brunette felt the same way about her. She was going to hope every time she caught Waverly staring at her, it was because of the same reason she herself stared at her.

So that's why she finds herself outside of the Earp household near midnight, collecting stones off of the wet grass as she made her way below Waverly's window. The same window she always found herself glancing at when she walked to and from school.

She tossed a pebble up and down in her hand, "Okay Nicole. No more chickening out." She whispered to herself, bringing her arm back to throw one of the stones. "You are going to get Waverly's attention, confess your love for her and then ask her out on a date." She said, bringing her arm forward and letting go of the stone. She watched it sail through the air, hitting the window with a noise loud enough she thought the neighbors had heard. She looked around, letting out a breath when she saw no one else. She turned around, a frown on her face when she didn't see Waverly at her window.

And so, she tried again. And again. And again. 

After the tenth or so stone, Nicole huffed as she looked around for something bigger that could make more noise. She spotted a rock that looked like it had seen better days, picking it up as she smiled. "Perfect." Nicole said, bringing her arm back. "Just don't throw it to hard." She told herself, bringing her arm forward and letting the rock go. It hit the window, and then broke the window.

Nicole's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh my god." She said.

"What are you doing?" She heard behind her. Nicole spun around, hands still on covering her mouth, and came face to face with Waverly and a dog. Nicole's eyes went wide, that's why she wasn't at the window. She glanced back at the window, and then at Waverly. She dropped her hands and offered a small, apologetic smile. 

Waverly's eyes glanced to where Nicole's went, and that's when she saw her window in shatters. "Did you break my window?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Nicole shrugged her shoulders, "I was trying to be romantic and all, and then you didn't come to your window and I saw the rock...."Nicole said, pausing to look down. "And I feel like an idiot." She whispered. "I'll just go and pretend this didn't happen." She said, walking passed Waverly.

Waverly stopped her with a hand on her arm, "Why were you trying to be romantic?" She asked, licking her lips. Nicole laughed at that, shrugging her shoulders. "I wanted to ask you on a date, cause I really like you." She answered. Waverly smiled at that, stepping forward into Nicole's personal space. "You could have just asked." She whispered, leaning up to give Nicole a peck on the lips. "And, I would love to go on a date with you." Waverly said.

Nicole smiled, her eyes dancing. "Yeah?" She asked. Waverly nodded, "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> so, what ya think? let me know =D


End file.
